Episode 8469 (15th September 2014)
Plot Jason receives official notice that he's being sued. Andrea starts divorce proceedings. Simon overhears Tracy and Deirdre talking about replacing the washing machine and thinks they're talking about Eccles. Todd makes a plea to Fiz and Tyrone to sue him and not Jason. They refuse as he doesn't have any money to pay them. Sophie and Maddie move into No.4 for a few days as the boiler is playing up at No.13. Simon tells them about Tracy having Eccles put down. Kylie sees Dr Gaddas to replace Max's pills but is worried when Maria warns her how strict doctors are with prescriptions. She insists to Eva that taking Max's medication was a moment of madness. Yasmeen dumps more books on Roy but his shelves are already burgeoning. Mary is jealous of their friendship. Neil begs Andrea not to divorce him. She's worried he'll do something to himself and decides to check on him but Lloyd insists on going instead in case it's a ploy to talk her round. Peter is discharged from hospital and returns to his cell, more determined than ever to stay off the booze. Eileen tells Todd that as he is the cause of Jason's legal troubles it's his job to fix it. Jim warns Peter that he's had to shut up shop and his customers blame Peter. Kylie lies to Dr Gaddas that she accidentally threw away a strip of Max's pills while she was cleaning. Dr Gaddas swallows the tale and writes out a new prescription. Maddie decides to fight Simon's corner as no one ever did the same for her. Todd clogs the van's exhaust pipe with a banana. Kylie is tempted to take more pills. Lloyd lets himself into Neil's house and finds him in a chirpy mood, clearly expecting Andrea. Steve goes to visit Jim. Jim is thrilled to see him. When Luke goes to check Jason's van, Todd breaks into the garage. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne *Doctor Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Doctor Gaddas's office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Neil Beckett's house - Hallway and living room *Highfield Prison - Cell and visiting area Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason and Todd fail to see eye-to-eye about Tyrone and Fiz; and Peter returns to prison and is warned to watch his back after Jim is forced to stop supplying alcohol. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes